A kuudere's Emotional Development
by Lilbloo20
Summary: "I need you to help me understand why I'm developing feelings for you." Izuku receives a note from his crush Ochako to meet him on the roof,but finds the kuudere of 1-B ,Yui Kodai ,Instead and discovers that she's Ochako's cousin.In a shocking turn of events they date in order for her to understand what she's feeling, but maybe it isn't as one side as it looks?
1. chapter 1: WHAT?!

**A/N**

**So guess who tied in getting their own stories?**

**Yui and...Rei Todoroki!**

**So we're gonna start off with Yui, than later tonight a story about Rei!**

**I'm off work for the next couple days so be prepared for alot of story updates!!!**

**Don't own anything so Enjoy!**

**[****]**

To say there was a lack of communication and understanding that made Izuku regret alot of things now would be the time. The boy thought he knew alot of things about his friends. The analytical part of his brain absorbing every detail from simple interest to the basic structure of their quirks. In his hand he held a small blue note. The note that Ochako shoved in his hand before running away. The note had one simple message that completely flipped his mind.

**_"Meet me on the roof. I've got something to say to you."_**

To say getting a small note from Ochako saying to meet him on the roof made him have a near heart attach. The blush on her cheeks clearly evident and she refused to look at him during the whole day. The same Ochako that was his best friend and undoubtedly his secret crush.

That was the first error of communication.

He reached the door leading to the roof making him fidgety and skittish

_"C-calm down! You j-just got a letter from your crush! Don't panic you should be happy!!"_

The boy being terrible in almost every type of social interaction with the opposite sex the boy's muddled thoughts began to leak out.

_"W-what if its not a confession? what if it's just a private matter she'd like to discuss? Maybe she's in trouble? Maybe she's leaving school?"_

At a fault his mind shot through multiple scenarios at a time. Going from bad to out right indiscriminately wrong. His sweaty palms shook as he hyperventilated behind the door to roof. Taking a massive breathe he pushed opened the door. No matter what he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Ocha-huh?"

The sight of the bubbly brunette was no where insight. Instead he made eye contact with piercing cerulean eyes.

"I see you got my note, Midoriya-san." The girl spoke stoically as if it were natural.

The girl's black shoulder length hair swaying in the wind slightly giving her a "Cool Beauty" Look. Her features set in a neutral look as if she lacked emotion.

Standing there before him was Yui Kodai. The girl had a reputation of being the Kuudere of 1-B. Along the lines she also had a school fan club dedicated to her and her beauty.

He gulped slightly at her beauty, but he wouldn't admit he had a small crush on her when he first saw her, who hasn't? She was unknowingly popular amongst boys and girls alike as they tried getting her attention in any way possible. He had heard a rumor that even upper classmen were trying to go after her.

"Close your mouth Midoriya-san. You'll catch flies that way." She spoke bluntly. Immediately closing his mouth he looked away blushing hardcore.

_"I WAS STARRING TO LONG!"_

Mentally calming down his mind finally registered the first thing she said

"Y-your note?" He spoke shyly. Holding onto the note.

Opening it he discovered his second error of communication. The note itself wasn't written in ochako's usually girly hand writing instead it was more refined and elegant in every syllable.

"Yes. I'm sure my cousin handed it to you as I asked her too?" She titled her head slightly to the side at this,but Izuku wasn't listening instead he focused in on the one word in her question.

Cousin...

Cousin...

**COUSIN!**

"Ochako is your cousin?!?" The thought was impeccable. The girl never mentioned her having a cousin go to the same hero school at all!

"Yes has she never mentioned it before?" she questioned Coolly.

"N-no she hasn't..." His mind still registering all the information at once. Slight steam could be seen leaving out of his ears.

"Well yes she is." She spoke and he could have sworn he heard the light humor in her voice.

"Well you s-said you needed to talk to me about something?"Truthfully he was more curious now than anything. Not only was the sudden news shocking ,but the fact that she wanted to talk to him was a massive surprise.

"I need your help."

Hearing this his mood instantly shifted to serious. There were certain phrases that made his mood change instantly and that was one of them. A look of seriousness coming across his emerald as he stared into deep cerulean eyes.

"What do you need help with?" He questioned. If someone needed help he was always there. A hero was suppose to help someone in need and he followed that code to the point.

"I have something that's been...troubling me lately. You are probably the only one to help me with this situation." As she spoke she down casted her eyes to ground. The tiniest twitch in lips indicating a split second frown before turning back to normal.

"Kodai-san No matter what it is I can help you! " Conviction setting into his voice.

"Good I'm glad you can help. What I need..." She took a small breathe amd closed her eyes for second before staring back into his emerald eyes. "...Is for you to help me understand why I'm developing feelings for you." She spoke stoically.

"...what?" His brain was trying to constantly replay the words she spoke carefully. He possibly didn't hear her right and he was just imagining things...right?

"I need you to help me understand why I have feelings for you." She repeated as he blinked slowly.

"...you have feelings for me?" He questioned very slowly.

"Yes." She nodded.

"...how?" Again his confusion was killing him. They had hardly ever spoken.

_"In fact this is the first time she's ever talked to me..."_

"You mean like the reasons? Well being near you gives me a weird warm feeling in my chest. I also like your smile and your cute freckles." She stated making him blush lightly.

"So you...love me?" He questioned. She tilted her head her face stoic,but he thought she gave off a confused face.

"Love? Is that what this is?" She questioned as question marks appeared around her head.

"Isn't that what you feel?" Izuku knew the girl was iintelligent, but did she not understand the basis of emotions?

_"She's like shoto almost..."_

" I don't know what this feeling is. That's why I asked you since your the one causing this feeling." She pointed at him. A hint of anger in her tone.

"Well...it sounds like you love me or are developing feelings for me...,does that make sense?" He questioned. At this point he was more lost than anything.

She closed her eyes again and placed a hand on her chin as she stood their in thought.

Looking at her she had a fair complexion that held no markings or scaring. Her stoic face holding a alluring factor that made her look in a way more beautiful. Judging by her athletic build she's not only trained in combat,but also sports as well.

"Ok I've decided." She opened her eyes focusing on him again.

"I still don't understand this feeling,but I want to. So in order for me to understand this I have to tackle the problem head on...so I ask if you would be willing to go out with me to help figure this out?" She finsiehd and for the the 4th time today he mad speechless.

"...your asking me out?"

"Yes."

It was too much for the him as everything was swirling around his head in a frenzy so he had to do the one thing best for him.

He fainted.

"...is that a yes?" She questioned at the twitching body of the unconscious boy. He twitched in response to that question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**[****]**

**A/n**

**A adorable kuudere takes her chance now!**

**Thank you!**


	2. chapter 2: A date!

**A/n**

**Today is the day!****Don't own anything at all SO ENJOY!**

**[****]**

Waking up groggily emerald eyes looked up to see a darkening sky. Still not fully awake he turned slight trying to go back to sleep while enjoying soft pillow provide.

"Midoriya-san you need to wake up." A voice called out.

"mmmmm 5 more minutes..."He mumbled still refusing to wake up.

"My thighs are starting to hurt." The voice called out again stirring him awake.

Groggily he sat up yawning and trying to wipe the small trickle of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"What time is it..." He whined grumpily. Turning he was met face to face with a stoic Yui.

"It's 4 p.m, you've slept through the rest of the school day." She said nonchalantly.

The gears slowly started turning in his head again as he recalled all the events of the day.

_"Ochako handed me a note...I meet Yui on the roof...She confessed to me and..."_

He paled at the realization at what occured.

He fainted...and apparently Yui laid his head on her lap!

_"I laid my head on my first lap pillow! And it was YUI'S LAP!!"_

This was on a list of multiple things that Izuku never thought he would get until he was older. The legendary thigh pillow was one of them and the fact that he enjoyed way too much made him a blushing mess.

"I'M S-SORRY!" He practically shouted,but she merely shrugged.

"It's no big deal besides your sleeping face was really cute. You also do need to answer my question." She spoke eyeing Izuku.

_"She still wants an awnser...I never dated before so could I help her understand? what could I possibly do for her? If we date it could go so many ways...She's beautiful,intelligent and cool ...and I'm just a deku...being near me could probably jeopardize her popularity...even Monoma would probably pick on her...but she want's to date me..."_

The hero otaku's mind racing a million miles per second unaware of his mutterings of his thoughts.

"Midoriya-san I don't care about popularity." She spoke breaking him from his thoughts.

"To be honest I don't care about that. The last school I went also had a fan club for me and I don't even know what I did to earn that. Class 1-B wouldn't care only 3 people know of our meeting and those people are the only ones I associate with." Her voice held a stern straightforward tone. Everything she spoke honest and truthful.

"Also...thank you for calling me beautiful. I don't get called that to my face often." As she spoke a slight curve of her lip produced a extremely rare smile that the kuudere never showed.

In that moment Izuku's mind only focused on that the way she looked trying to capture the moment in his analytic mind.

_"I want to...see that smile more.."_

"O-ok I'll...go out with you Kodai-san." He finished as the girl noded in respone.

"Call me Yui." She said making him blush.

"Y-yui.." He tested the name making sure it sounded right. The girl's attention was now focused on him as she got into his personal space.

"Again." Her face unchanging, but the tone sounded urgent.

"Yui.." He said again as his eyes darted everywhere to not look into her piercing eyes.

"That's better. Now we gotta go. I'm pretty sure some people are worried about us. " She stood to full height brushing the crease in her skirt before offering a hand to him.

Taking incentive he took her hand getting up from the ground with easy. Running a hamd through his hair he looked off to the side with a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah that would be wise." As he said this Yui still held onto his hand.

The girl's imtense gaze slightly making him more nervous than before.

"Ummm...Yui?" He questioned as she finally let go of his hand.

He could have sworn she looked upset for a split second. She walked to the door that lead to the roof before turning back to Izuku.

"Midoriya-san are you busy this friday?" She questioned.

"No...w-why?"

"Meet me after school near the front entrance. We're gonna go on a date." As she said this she opened the door and walked away leaving a shocked Izuku.

"A -DATE?!?!" He shouted from the roof so loudly it could have reached the heavens themselves.

**]**

Making her way back to the dorm Yui pulled out her phone. Scrolling through she opened a file labled : **Sleeping Izuku.**

In the file held 2 photos of Izuku sleeping on her lap. He had a rather peaceful and content look on his face as he slept. Looking at the photos she than closed the file and went to a blank web browser.

She typed in the search bar, "What to do on a first date."

**]**

"You think it went well?" Ochako questioned. She held a rather nervous look as ahe drank from her bubble tea.

"It'll be ok. Yui has a way with words." Came the reply from a rather bored look Reiko. She was nibbling on a chocolate bar as the two of them wait for Yui In the commons

"I hope your right..." At this the two sat in silence before a scream was heard through the school.

"A-DATE?!?!" The voice was clearly that of one Izuku Midoriya.

"Told you so." Reiko said taking another bite from her chocolate bar.

**]**

**A/n**

**Our little one doesn't know what to do on a date!!**

**What kind of date should they have?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. chapter 3: Hint of Jealousy

**A/n**

**Needed an update for this baby!****Enjoy!**

**[****]**

_"This can't be happening!?"_

No matter how many times Izuku repeated this in his head the concept of going on a date couldn't compute with his logical brain. The fact that it was with a beautiful girl like Yui made it even harder to understand.

_"I've never even been on a date!!?"_

He had started walking his way to the dorms trying to see the pros and cons of this unexpected relationships.

_"She's...interesting to say the least. As blunt as Tsuyu ,but aloof like shoto..."_"D-deku...?" A voice dragged him out of his thoughts to look at a very nervous ochako.

"H-hey Ochako-san!" He replied with a stutter.

_"I still can't believe their cousins..."_

His mind wondered about the stoic girl when Ochako gave him a shaky smile.

"S-so did everything go ok?" She questioned staring everywhere, but him. The look of guilt mixed in with another emotion he couldn't explain

"Y-yeah. Everything went...well. I didn't know Yui-san was your cousin though." He admitted still unable to wrap that information around his head.

"W-well about that..." She sheepishly laughed looking off to the side.

"I haven't seen her since we were 7, so I actually forgot she existed, heheh..." She laughed looking away in guilt.

_"How do you forget you have a cousin...?"_

"Hey! Don't give me that look! She's always been kinda...there. So yeah and I know she can be a bit difficult to understand as well." She finished looking down to the ground.

**]**

**_[flash back]_**

**_"Ehhh?!?" A very wide eyed Ochako stared at a very serious looking Yui._**

**_"I'm sorry I think I heard that wrong..." She laughed looking at Yui a bit cautiously. "For a second I thought you said you liked deku!"_**

**_"I do like him." Yui spoke plainly looking at her very nervous cousin._**

**_"B-but, but! HOW!? " Ochako nearly shouted. To her knowlegde Izuku hardly spoke to many girls outside of her beside Tsuyu, Mei and Momo. Also to her knowlegde none of the girls had a crush on him. So for her cousin to have a crush on her best friend? It seemed...off._**

**_"Is that not how a crush works?" Yui questioned tilting her head to the side._**

**_"W-well yeah...but why do you like him?" She questioned again. Truthfully with a person as expressionless like Yui, it was hard to really understand what was going through her mind._**

**_"I think he's...special." Yui spoke slowly. Hearing this Ochako looked at the more blissful expression on her face besides the more neutral one._**

**_"Do you like him?" Yui questioned back making Ochako almost flinch._**

**_She...knew that Izuku had a thing for her. It was painfully obvious that he did the moment they started talking. She knew that she didn't feel the same though...so having someone admit they have feelings for him made her feel conflicted._**

**_"No I don't. We're just friends." A rather bitter taste rang through her mouth at saying that though._**

**_Yui stared at her for a few more moments trying to analyze her words and expressions carefully._**

**_"Well do mind helping me confess to him in a way?" She questioned stoic._**

**_"Sure! I can do that!" OchaokOchako beamed even if the smile she put up seemed forced._**

**_[end of flashback]_**

**]**

"So you guy's have a date Friday?" She questioned making the poor boy pale at the words.

"Y-yeah...but I have no clue what to do on a date..." He solemnly spoke. At this Ochako giggled at his dismay. Even if she had a weird feeling of seeing Izuku with Yui she couldn't interfere with it.

**_"Than you'll lose him for good." _**A voice said in her head. Shaking off the thought she gave Izuku the biggest smile she could.

"Don't worry deku! I'll help you with your date!" She beamed. Izuku stared at her in wonder the shine returning to his dazzling emerald eyes.

"...Would you really?" He questioned with a hint of fear. He really was scared of a first date. He was never good with socializing or even being around a girl.

_"I really don't wanna mess this up even if she's trying to understand what she feels about me..."_

"Of course you dummy! I'm not gonne let you bomb your first date!" She playfully teased making him go crimsom.

"Now than let's go choose you a outfit first..." She said ushering him inside the dorms. A very agonizing night ahead of them both. Nervousness for Izuku and an odd feeling of jealousy from Ochako.

**]**

"Hey Reiko-chan?" Yui looked at the ghost girl curiously.

"Yes?" Reiko looked at the little notepad Yui held in front of her.

"Is a date to the movies or a cafe sound better to you?" She questioned her face completely unmoving.

"Hmmm I say cafe so you guys can talk more." The ghost girl said. A nod from the kuudere as she wrote dowm her awnser.

"What should I talk about?" She questioned making Reiko lift a questionable eyebrow.

"Anything." She said and watched as Yui wrote down her awnser.

"Should I let him kiss me on the first date?" She questioned and Reiko had to fully look at Yui.

"Do...you want him to kiss you?" She retorted back making Yui look up in thought.

"I think so." She said missing the very odd look Reiko was giving her.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Reiko questioned. Yui gave her a blank expression.

"Well I wouldn't be asking you these questions would I?" She deadpanned. Reiko sweatdropped at her friend's blunt question.

"Sorry, sorry...just thought you'd have more experience in this field." Reiko spoke nonchalantly. Yui paused in her notes looking at Reiko curiously.

"Why would you say that?" She questioned.

"Well...you've probably had at least one boyfriend in the past right?"

"No."

"But alot of boys have confessed to you."

"So?"

"Did none of them interest you?"

"No."

"Than Midoriya-san is the first boy you took interest in. Even if you know nothing about him." Reiko questioned very slowly.

"Yes."

"And you wanna kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna hold and cuddle him?"

"Yes."

"...how about have sex with him?" Reiko questioned with a smirk. She knew Yui can be a bit of a prude so hopefully she'll get a reaction out of this.

"Absolutely."

"..."

"..."

"So what should I wear?" Yui questioned looking back at her notes like nothing ever happened. Reiko sighed to herself as she shook her head slowly.

_"This date is going to be a disaster..."_

Reiko thought as she slowly rubbed her temple for the future headaches she would have at her very aloof friend's actions.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**That's it for now !**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deceitful Faces

**A/n**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are not wearing this!" Yelled a rather peeved Ochako. Right now she was helping pick out clothes for the upcoming date he had to go on tomorrow.

Begrudgingly she volunteered to help,but she still had a feeling of uneasiness when it came to this.

"What's w-wrong with this?" Izuku questioned back a little confused at her outburst. Ochako gave him blank look before placing her fingers against her temple.

"First off why would you wear a shirt to a date that says "Date shirt", on it?" Ochako questioned,but Izuku looked away slightly embarrassed.

"The pants are ok, but...it's the shoes." Ochako said as Izuku gave her a questionable look.

"What's wrong with the shoes?" He questioned. Personally he loved his red high tops. They were his favorites and they've always been there.

"Just...no. We'll find you another pair to wear tomorrow." Ochako said sighing to herself.

_"Is it wrong to hope this date won't go well?"_

* * *

Reiko had always been great friends with Yui. The girl wasn't that of many words,but neither was she.

The friendship they shared was almost telepathic it was scary.

But right now...

She was staring at the white and blue dress that Yui wore with slight interest.

It would never show it on Yui's face,but the girl had levels of excitment that Reiko could feel from her. Call it an aura sense so to speak.

To be more precise this is the most excited she's ever seen Yui before. Her posture was more relaxed. There was a pep in her step and the major fact that she gave her a small smile nearly gave the ghost girl a heart attack.

_"I honestly thought she couldn't smile.."_

"It's a nice dress." Reiko stated looking over the dress. It wasn't a overly elegant one,but more casual. It was completely white,but had a deep blue belt that held around her waist. Plain and smiple, but cute.

Yui nodded at the compliment, but placed her hand against her chin in thought. Looking in her closet she picked up a pair of black boots and than a pair of white vans.

She held both out to the Reiko ,but she gave her a curious look.

"Which ones?" Yui questioned indifferently holding the shoes.

"The boots are bad ass ,but the Vans go with the outfit." The ghost girl said pointing towards the white vans.

"Hmm." Was all Yui said as she placed the boots back in her closet.

"Do you think Midoriya-san is gonna be nervous?" Reiko questioned randomly and she lazily layed on Yui's bed.

"Probably. It is his first date after all." Yui said. Reiko's eyed her for a moment at hearing that.

"It's also _your_ first date as well." Reiko corrected,but there was no reaction on Yui's part.

"That is true ,but I'm not nervous at all." Yui blatantly stated.

"Excited than?" Reiko questioned.

Yui gave the girl a side glance ,but continued to rummage through her closet to see if anything else can go along with her outfit.

The Kuudere basically ignoring the soft feeling she felt about her date with Izuku in her chest that made her all the more excited.

"Maybe." She said,but Reiko saw the slight smile she had on her lips,making her smile as well.

_"Maybe it will go well after all."_

* * *

"Now this is better!" Ochako spoke with glee. Izuku stood in front of his mirror with a slight confidence as he stared at his outfit. He wore a shirt sleeved green flannel button up with a white shirt underneath, a pair of form fitting grey Jean's and a pair of high tops the opposite color of his red ones.

All in all he looked really good.

A small blush formed on Ochakos face as she stared at Izuku for a minute. She wanted to say the words on her mind,but something in her told not to at all.

She just gave a fake smile and a thumbs up to a beaming Izuku.

"This looks great! She'll love it Deku!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"T-Thank you..." He said with a small smile. Looking over himself his nerves began to get the better of him.

His first date was tomorrow and he was already shaking with...anticipation? Excitement? Fear?

Whatever it was...he wanted to face it head on.

**_Ping!_**

The sound of phone notification from Ochako's phone woke her from her thoughts as she checked the message.

**_Mina: Girl! Is it true Izuku is going on a date with Yui-chan??!_**

**_Me: Yes._**

**_Mina: We need to have a girls meeting...ASAP_**

Ochako looked at the message a little confused as she began typing in her reply.

**_Me: ...What for??_**

**_Mina: DETAILS LATER. MEETING IN MY ROOM IN 10 MINUTES!!_**

Sighing to herself she pocketed her phone giving Izuku an apoplectic look.

"Sorry about that it was just Mina-chan. She w-wanted to hang out for a bit." She lied kinda towards Izuku. He gave her a once over before shrugging slightly.

"If you n-need to go it's ok. I r-really appreciate you helping me out!" He gave her a bright smile that caused her heart to beat rapidly.

**"You are going to lose this if you don't say anything." **A voice in her mind said as she left Izuku's room in a slight hurry.

_" What am I doing to myself?!" _She stressed out as she made her way to the girls dorm.

Placing a hand gently on her chest the same pain came back once more making the gravity user pause in the hallway.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she made her way over to the elevator.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok before we begin this.****Please support Horikoshi. Without him we wouldn't have such an amazing manga/anime known as Boku no hero Academia.****This hurts me to the core knowing that a simple opinion is destroying thee life of a person who has given us so much.****In my opinion this shows message is quite literally about the values that qualify for being a hero.**

**That the smallest things can make us a hero to someone whose having a hard time. I will always be thankful for this as he is a hero for making something so amazing and compelling as this series.**

**Please show your love and support towards him and remember to always appreciate those who go above and beyond to create something so amazing it could help inspire generations to come.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
